Hope we never fall apart
by jamietheresa
Summary: Big Time Rush plus a girl Riley . They've been best friends forever and now their going to make it to the Big Time.  Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my first BTR story so please go easy on me. I know a lot of people have already done this kind of story buttttttt im hoping mine is different. I will be going through each episode and maybe adding my own episodes. So enough of this AN just read.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BTR or the songs used in this chapter. But I do own Riley King.**

Riley's POV:

You know that time in your life when your tempted to do something very stupid. Its even worse when you _know _its stupid, yet you can't resist. In reality you can resist but you really don't want to because you love the feeling of doing something that will most likely get you in trouble. But its that rush of adrenaline that you crave and that's why you do it. Well that time has come right now but that's what I get for have four best friends who happen to be guys.

" Opprotunitys like this come once in a lifetime and when they do you gotta grab that thing and turn it big time." Kendall Knight insisted turning to us with challenge in his eyes.

I looked hesitantly at the T-bar knowing this was another stupid idea. Yet, what was life without a little risk.

" Turn that thing and I predict a 90% chance of bodily harm; im talking about us not them." Logan Mitchell said in a slightly paniced tone.

" Wimp." Carlos Garcia exclaimed putting on his ever present black hockey helmet. He patted it twice and jumped forward to the sprinkler valve.

I watched in amusement as Carlos attempted to turn the valve on his own. " Its stuck!" He shouted, his voice strained.

I wasn't going to help him but as soon as James Diamond started talking about his popstar dream, I grinned and ran to help one of my best friends. Yes, these four guys are my best friends and team mates. We have been all our lives, ever since I moved in next door to Kendall when I was five. We are together 24/7 and it didn't change when we convinced the hockey coach to let me be on the guys team. He was pretty adament to let me once he realized I was better than half the guys on that team.

" It really is stuck." I pouted still trying to move the bar.

" What are we doing?" James asked after he finished his little solo.

Kendall responded, " The janitor left the t-bar in the sprinkler valve and do you want to help us soak the girls field hockey team."

See its not that the guys just want to piss off the girls, its payback really. The girls field hockey team had wanted me to join after they saw one of our ice hockey games but I refused because field hockey was pretty lame. They haven't liked me since so therefore its payback for them being mean to me.

" Yeah!" James exclaimed in a 'duh' tone. He and Kendall dropped their gear bags and jumped forward to help Carlos and I.

Before we turned it, we looked back at Logan who looked torn. Logan is a very smart and logical person so when it comes to doing something illogical then he gets kind of torn.

" Gotta get new friends." Logan muttered and dropped his stuff.

With one push from all of us the sprinklers went off and we watched in awe as the high school girls got soaking wet. We were cheering until we realized that they had seen us do this stupid stunt and were now running at us, with hockey sticks.

I gave a short laugh and said, " They look like a mob of wet cats who look like their going to claw their owners eyes out."

I didn't realize I was supposed to be running until Logan grabbed my wrist and yanked me after them. I didn't really know where we were running but there was at least fifteen pissed off girls behing us and we were going to stop.

" This is what its going to be like when im famous only the girls wont be trying to kill me!" James shouted as we ran down a sidewalk.

If we weren't in mortal danger, I would have tripped James for thinking about that right now. James wants to be a famous singer and often likes to remind us, everyday. I wanted to be a famous musician also but not as bad as James.

We ran down an ally and snuck into a half empty dumpster. I held my breath as we heard the girls run by then we popped out gasping in fresh air. I heard a chewing sound and we all looked toward it. Carlos was eating what looked like a week old turkey sandwhich. I almost gagged until I realized the girls were coming back. Carlos dropped the sandwhich and we ran….again.

They finally got us cornered in a dead end ally. I thought we were done for until Kendall yelled time-out.

" Kendall time-out doesn't work for sixteen year olds!" I hissed just as the girls stopped and waited expectantly.

Logan just shrugged at my disbeliveing glance.

" Give James the helmet, gotta protect the face." Kendall said to Carlos.

James thankfully took the helmet and slapped it on before turning to us and saying, " I love you guys."

I grabbed onto the back of Logans jacket and pulled him in front of me. He didn't seem to mind that I was now using him as a human sheild. I guess it's a 'what are best friends for' moment.

" Time-in." Kendall said more as a question.

We all screamed as the girls decended on us giving us that 90% of bodily harm that Logan had warned us about. So note to self; listen to Logan.

Finally the beating was over and we were helping eachother up. I was sporting a bruised collarbone and a nasty bump on my head. James looked unscratched, Kendalls shirt was ripped and he had a cut on his cheek, Logan had a bump on his forehead and Carlos was just bruised. We then had to walk all the way back to my house in the freezing Minnesota winter.

Of course my dad was gone, like always. He is some electrican person who travels to different states and helps other electricains or something like that. Regardless, im lucky if I see the man for more than two weeks each month. It had been like that since Mom died.

We all fell down on the couch in my living room only moving to get food and the remote. Of course I got stuck watching the pussycat dolls but that's what I get for having best friends who happen to be guys.

" Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away." Kendall mused.

I rolled my eyes and said, " Really? They amplify mine."

" Im going to marry her one day." James stated staring at the main pussycat doll. I didn't mind she was actually the only one I liked.

" Your going to marry nicole scherzinger, how?" Logan questioned.

" nononono" Carlos, Kendall and i exclaimed.

" Because im going to be famous." James said, jumping up on the coffee table, " Sing to sold out arenas, have like five houses, make the girls go crazy and then ill marry nicole." James says this all as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. In Jamesworld it was probably a reacurring movie.

" Are you done? Please be done." Logan pleaded looking annoyed.

" No cuz this is the part where I shake my booty." James yelled and jumped onto the couch and proceeded to shake his butt in Logans face.

" Lovely James." I commented.

" Carlos." Kendall called.

Carlos put on his helmet and excliamed, " got it."

We watched in amusement as Carlos tackled James off the couch and wrestled him on the ground.

Suddenly MTV news came on announcing that there were open auditions for Gustavo Rouques next teen idol, IN MINNESOTA. Auditions ended at five and it was 430. This was it this was James' chance at the big time.

" Riley get your keys!" The guys yelled at me.

Im the only one with my full license while Logan had his permit. I hopped up and ran to my bag to retrieve my keys. The guys were already rushing outdside to my dads ford truck that he leaves when hes away. Somehow we all piled in and I pulled out of my driveway and towards the theatre.

We got there right at 455. I hadnt even stopped the car fully, before we were running out the doors and into the semi-empty theatre. James ran up to a nice look African-American lady, me right behind him. Somehow she coaxed us all into auditioning and that's when it finally it me. We were about to sing in front of thee Gustavo Rouque.

" 810 is next" The lady told James who looked absolutly petrified.

James quickly switched numbers with Logan out of sheer panic. " Oh look your next." James said.

Logan looked confused until he realized James just didn't want to go yet.

" Dude you don't even sing." Carlos insisted in reply I hit him in the back of the head.

" Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history, luckily im a genius. Riley?"

" Beatbox." I suggested.

Logan nodded and went through the wooden double doors. " He is one brave man." I decided.

Kendall chuckled as we all sat down waiting for our friend to return. Which wasn't all that long. Logan reappeared with a terrified face that would have been hysterical if we werent so nervous.

" Don't go in there." Logan hissed as he fell into a chair and pulled his knees to his chest, " Hes satan, h-hes satan with bug eye sunglasses."

I stared wide-eyed starting to get even more nervous.

" 811 is up." The lady told us through the door. James ripped off his 811 and put on Carlos so he was now 812.

" Good luck buddy." James said and I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah don't get us kicked out." I added hoping Carlos wouldn't be stupid like always is.

It wasn't long before Carlos came skipping out looking unusaly happy. We stared at him expecting him to break down like Logan did but of course he didn't.

" Well im not going to Hollywood!" He shouted as if it was the coolest thing ever.

" 812 is up." The lady said sounding very annoyed, I didn't blame her. They were dealing with us after all.

James then procedded to switch numbers with me. Jerk. " I hope you make it out alive." Logan said before I went in.

"Thanks for the pep talk Logan, love you too." I said sarcastically.

He gave me a guilty smile before I walked through the double doors. Logan wasn't kidding. This guy looked like the devil with weird bug eye sunglasses. The nice looking lady was next to him and I saw her name was Kelly and this guy is the Gustavo Rouqe. I could tell Gustavo was trying to be intimidating but it wasn't working on me. I walked up onto the stage and lost all my nerves.

" Great, just what we need a goody goody looking Disney star." I heard Gustavo mutter.

" im the furthest thing from that." I snapped at him.

" I doubt it, let me guess your going to sing some High School Musical or Jonas Brothers."

I smirked, " Nope, it's a song I wrote."

I grabbed a acoustic guitar that was leaning against the wall. Right now I didn't want to get this chance to become famous. This guy was a jerk so why not have a little fun before I blow them off.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that you looked right past _

_I'm a voice you didn't wanna hear _

_I'm a page in a book that you read too fast _

_But I'm still here _

_You never cared, never tried, never even asked _

_Maybe I didn't wanna stay _

_You shut your eyes, told your lies then you had your laugh _

_And thats okay _

_Cause you don't know me _

_You don't wanna know it's real _

_And I'm not sorry _

_For who I am, for what I feel _

_Cause you don't know me_

_I got more on my mind than I ever told _

_I got pain that you never felt _

_I got the scars _

_I can deal with it on my own _

_I've got stories that I'll never tell _

_But maybe its just as well _

_Cause you don't know me _

_You don't wanna know it's real _

_And I'm not sorry _

_For who I am, for what I feel _

_You don't know me _

_I'm strong, I'm a mess _

_Altogether an emotional wreck_

_can scream, I can beg you to see I'm alive _

_I'm awake, I'm ? _

_I'm not gonna break down, now _

_Cause you don't know me _

_You don't wanna know it's real _

_And I'm not sorry _

_Cause you don't know me _

_You don't wanna know it's real _

_And I'm not sorry _

_For who I am, for what I feel _

_Cause you don't know me _

_You don't wanna know it's real _

_I'm not sorry _

_For who I am, you don't understand _

_Just how I feel _

_You don't know me._

I set down the guitar when I was done and smirked at their shocked faces. " Toodles." I sing-songed and waved my fingers in a girly way before skipping off the stage. Now I was in a fantastic mood. I stepped out grinning to my friends.

" Im alive!" I exclaimed.

" Well?" Kendall asked.

" Oh I didn't stay to see what he said, hes a jerk there is no way I'd want to work with him." I explained and forced James to his feet. It was finally his turn.

" Its your time to shine James." I whispered before Kendall turned to him and gave him a pep talk.

We snuck into the theatre and hid behind the seats so we could watch James. He was doing amazing until his voice cracked under the pressure. Of course Gustavo decided to be a jerk about it . I looked at Logan who put his fingers on his head in a horn shape.

" No talent!" Kendall yelled suddenly getting up and storming in front of Gustavo, " No talent, you're the one with no talent. You haven't had a hit in ten years."

If this moment wasn't so intense im pretty sure I would have cheered Kendall on.

" Hey girl to my heart by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago!" Gustavo shouted.

" Girl to my heart right let me see if I can remember that rock classic…" Kendall then proceeded to sing Girl to my heart, pretty freaking good too.

" I didn't know Kendall could sing." Carlos whispered.

" Me either." I whispered back.

I watched as Kendall jumped on the table and Kelly call for secruity.

" Hey heres a new hit for you; oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd, hey get off me."

Kendall was now effectivly being dragged off by secruity. I groaned due to the fact that we couldn't go anywhere without being kicked out.

" Quick whats the worst that could happen if I try and break him free?" Carlos and I asked Logan in perfect unison. This tends to happen a lot so Logan was shocked.

" uhh j-juvinile, one prior f-for mooning, 20 hours community service." Logan responded hurridly.

Carlos and I glanced at eachother before we both said, " I can live with that."

Carlos and I ran to help Kendall which probably wasn't a good idea but whatever. Eventually we got dragged away and escorted back to Kendall's house by the police. It wasn't the first time this happened so when Mrs. Kinght opened the door she wasn't really surprised.

" Mom remember that time I saved you from choking, wow that was close and I love you." Kendall tried to sweet talk. I just rolled my eyes because I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**I know it's a sucky ending but I want to split this into two parts. So pleaseee tell me what you think. Should I continue or give up all hope?**

**P.S. I don't own that song. Also please help me decide if Riley is going to be with Logan or James, i cant decide.**

**Love, Jamie **


	2. Big Time School

**Heyy guys. I know I said I was going to do the first episode in two parts but I just cant get the second part down. Its weird I have it all in my head but when I try to get it on here it just suckksss. So SORRYYYY if you were looking forward to it, maybe I'll come back to it later when I can actually write it in a way that wont put me to shame : ). **

**Anyway I want to thank Bigtimebitch( love your name) and Ace5492 for being my first reviews they made me quite happy. Ace5492 thanks for your advice, it really helped fill in all the gaps I had with this story! SO MAJOR thanks.**

**P.S. I wasn't bashing on the Jonas Brothers in the first chapter. I truly love them, in fact im going to their concert on the 19****th**** so don't think I hate them or anything. It just seemed like the perfect thing to say : )**

**Well lets move on, here is Big Time School of Rocque. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I only own Riley.**

Riley POV:

" This is a really bad idea." I acknowledged as I watched my best friends.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos decided to move the lounge chair, that held James, into the shallow end of the pool. This was not going to end well, especially since its _James_. The guy would run a marathon before even getting a drop of water on his perfect hair.

" Hey isn't it Logans job to worry." Kendall said, patting me on the shoulder.

" whatever." I sighed knowing they wouldn't listen to me.

" Carlos." Kendall said.

Carlos girnned and cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, " Woah look free hair gel!"

The response was almost instant. James shot up from his slumber and took a nice little dive into the Palm Woods Pool. I had to admit it was halirous and I had to laugh along with the guys. James popped up from the water looking enraged yet the way his shirt was sticking to his torso was my only focus…wait what? ANYWAY.

" Very funny, now wheres the free hair gel!" James shouted angirly

" How sweet is this? Its like a vacation with singing, It's a singcation." Carlos exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

" Whos idea was this?" James asked us.

Of course the guys pointed at me because they are wimps! James smirked at me, " Riley, Riley, Riley."

I knew that tone. Its his ' im-trying-not-to-sound-evil-but-i-really-am' tone.

" James, what are you doing?" I questioned slowly as he walked torward me.

" Can't I just give my favorite girl a friendly hug." James responded.

I didn't have time to run before James wrapped his soaking wet arms around me. I screamed as I felt the water dripping all over me. The guys were busting up and I was too, kind of.

" James! Let go!" He chuckled and finally let go of me. I looked down at my jeans and blue v-neck, they now officaly had water on them.

" I hate you James Diamond." I grumbled. He grinned and ruffled my aubrun hair.

" Love you too." I childishly stuck my tounge out at him.

" okay guys dry off and get dressed its time to hit the studio." Kelly ordered popping up out of no where.

" Kelly! What does the great Gustavo Rocque have in store for us today?" Kendall exclaimed with no real excitement.

"Harmonies?" Logan suggested.

" Breaking down some new dance moves?" Carlos asked deciding that he should bust a dance move.

" A big Hollywoood party to get us some red carpet exposure." James said hopefully.

I grinned and questioned, " How about some free stuff and hot guys?"

They guys rose their eyebrows at me and I just shrugged. Hello we were Hollywood and I wanted to see some hot guys. Sue me for being a teenage girl.

" Close, your going to school." Kelly responded looking really smug.

We all had the same reaction, scream at the top of our lungs. I guess that's one little detail I forgot about, we still had to go to school. Awesome.

Kelly began walking away and we followed.

" School? Your kidding right." Carlos asked.

" Carlos! Im not kidding. You all thought you were going to get three months off from school."

" It was more hope than thought." I explained sheepishly. We did really hope that we could skip out on school.

Kelly pulled out some blue paper back packet and said, " According to the Actors, Singers and Performers Association, kids under the age of 18 in the entertainment industry must attend four hours of school a day. Did you even look at the pamphlets I gave you?"

I thought about that and remebered that little blue thing. Katie and I painted our nails on it after Mama Knight told us to not get nail polish on the floors or bed. We did get the polish all over it so I kind of threw it away. Oops.

" Well…." We drawled out innocently making Kelly roll her eyes.

Just then a bell went off and a bunch of the kids who live at the Palm Woods came walking out of the hallways. When we saw Tyler we stopped and asked what was going on.

" Were going to school at the Palm Woods." He responded like it was obvious.

Then when the Jennifers walked by, the guys were like lost puppys. So when they followed the girls I had to follow them. I seriously don't understand what the guys see in those fake Hollywod girls. All they are after is the fame.

We followed them to a classroom where a nice looking blonde was standing in front of the blackboard. I automatically assumed she was the teacher but she looked to nice to be one.

" your not going to school here" Kelly said as we tried to go in.

" Then what school are we going to?" James asked.

" Get changed and you'll see."

-pagebreak!-

" Welcome to the School of Rocque" Gustavo greeted as we sat down in our desks.

I swear this place was a large supply closet and was definatly not a school. What is Gustavo? A dictator?

" I don't like this school." James and I said in unison.

" Quiet! You love it because by studying here you don't miss out on rehersal time and recoring sessions. Instead of lunch breaks you get harmony breaks and every field trip is to the dance studio down the hall." Gustavo shouted.

" And your our teacher?" Logan asked hesitantly.

" No" We all let out a breath and high-fived eachother but then Kelly walked in with a nerdy looking old guy. And when I mean nerdy, I really mean nerdy.

" Guys say hi to your new teacher, Mr. Smitty." Kelly said

I tried to bite back a laugh at the guys name. Of course I couldn't and it resulted in Gustavo hitting my desk with his pointer stick thing. I stuck my tounge out at him and put my focus back on our new teacher.

" But you can all call me Mr. Smitty." He said causing him, Kelly and Gustavo to bust up laughing.

I glanced at my friends and saw they were thinking the same thing. WTF? Mr. Smitty definatly had a couple screws loose. Soon enough Gustavo and Kelly left us alone with our new teacher and I found myself wishing they didn't.

" Today were working on propabilities as in the propability that this band will fail before its first single is even released." Mr. Smitty yelled and smacked the yard stick on James's desk causing us all to jump. Thank God I wasn't sitting in the front with Kendall and James.

" I don't think we're getting pie." Carlos whispered to us.

" I don't think we're going to survive." I whispered back.

We really did end up doing math first and it wasn't easy. Algebra was never easy for me only for Logan so that explains how he got the answer before any of us.

" The answer is x=9." Logan called smugly.

I held my breath as Mr. Smitty leaned across Logans table and got up in his face.

" You know I use to be in a boy band once, oh we thought we had it made; hot songs, flying buisness class, drinking milk from the carton but let me tell you guys, that milk goes sour pretty fast." Mr. Smitty snapped.

" I happen to be a girl so therefore we are not a boy band." I acknowledged.

" I never thought I'd say this but can we get back to math." James called before Mr. Smitty could respond to my comment.

When Mr. Smitty turned away from us we all leaned forward so we could talk to each other.

" What do you guys suppose is going on at the palm woods school right now?" Kendall asked.

I looked away and thought about it. They were probably doing something crazy fun like eating pie or throwing away their textbooks because they were no fun. Oh what would I give to have that.

Suddently I felt something wet on my face. I looked up to see Mr. Smitty spraying us with a spray bottle. Really are we cats? Come on.

" Pay attention to the board." He growled after we were officaly out of our reveries.

When he turned away Kendall leaned and asked, " Did you have the same Palm Woods dream as I did?"

" Was the history assignment bungee jumping?" Carlos asked.

" Close enough." Kendall decided.

" We have got to get out of here and into that school." I begged, knowing I couldn't take much more of Mr. Smitty.

" Follow my lead." Kendall commanded. He is always the one that comes up with genius plans and now was no exception.

" Hey hey hey no talking, all eyes on the board." Mr Smitty ordered, pointing to the board and doing a small twist.

" Mr. Smitty, do that again." Kendall suggested.

He looked confused but did the move again. To be honest I thought he looked like a freak but that wasn't going to help us. That's why we leave the plans to Kendall.

" Did you guys see that?" Kendall questioned in a high pitch voice.

" Move and snap, cant teach that." I threw in there as Mr. Smitty kept on doing the move getting happier by the second.

" Well I have to admit I was pretty good." Mr. Smitty responded.

" Which is why you can't give up on your dreams." James insisted.

" Sure you may be too old for a boy band but not for a uhh.." Logan said but stopped when he realized he didn't know what an old guy could be in.

"a man band." Kendall finished for him.

We all agreed trying to sound somewhat convincing. I thought we did pretty good.

" Its all the rage these days right?" Kendall continued.

" Yeah in Germany!" Carlos shouted pratically ruining everything.

But I saved us by saying, " You got a demo? I bet its hot."

" No No I flung all those into the ocean." said in a mock happy tone.

_Probably for good reason_, I thought.

" Then we've got to record you one right now!" Kendall insisted, " Riley, James get him some clothes with style."

James and I grinned and nodded before dragging Mr. Smitty to wardrobe. " Your going to be a hit Mr. Smitty." James assured him as we pulled out random clothes.

" Germany is going to love you." I said once we finished dressing him.

Mr. Smitty now was in a black shirt, red jacket and light baggy jeans. Of course James had to give him a orange bandanna to wear around his head. We finally dragged him into the recording studio and put him in front of the mic.

" Good job." Kendall praised once we were behind the glass with them.

" You know it." James cheered giving me a high-five.

" Lets get this over with and hopefully we will still be able to hear after." I suggested putting on a set of headphones so I could hear Mr. Smitty.

We got him to sing Big Time Rush and to say it made me cringe would be an understatment. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to listen to the song the same way ever again. But when he was done we preteneded that we loved it and ran into the booth with the cd.

" Heres you hot new demo!" James exclaimed handing him the cd.

Mr. Smitty's face lit up and I _almost _felt bad.

" Heres your breifcase." Carlos pushed and gave him his brown breifcase.

" And heres a one way ticket to Germany." Logan said handing Mr. smitty the printed out ticket.

Mr. Smitty grinned and held onto his stuff like it was a life line. " What can I say fellas except, so long sukers!"

Mr. Smitty grabbed all his stuff and booked it out of the studio. We waved and seriously couldn't be happier. I cant believe it actually worked.

" Now just to tell Gustavo that our teacher bailed and we have to go to the school at the Palm Woods." Kendall said happily.

Of course nothing could be that easy.

" Of course you can go there now that your teacher is off to Germany because there really is no other option except, Kelly get them another teacher! Someone untrickable." Gustavo yelled and I breifly wondered if he kept doing that would our ear drums burst.

" Man we were so close!" Carlos and I exclaimed.

" No you weren't" Kelly insisted and I couldn't help but believe her. This was going to be harder than I thought.

==========pagebreak=====================================================

Our new teacher seriously made the wicked witch of the west look like a cute little kitten. Seriously why do mean old people take up teaching if they dislike kids so much. Cant they go be a prison guard or the dictator of Cuba or something.

" So you didn't like your first teacher well I didn't either, the moment he felt the pressure he ran for cover well im not like that. Im battle trained and a black belt and im not afraid to hit you with it." Our new teacher said in a low cold voice, " and there is nothing you can do to make me leave."

I pulled out Gustavo's car keys and dangiled them in front of her, " Heres the keys to the porsche out front, leave now and its yours." I said giving a smug smile.

Of course it worked. The witch fled with the keys as soon as I finished the sentence. But it wasn't long before Kelly poked her head in looking annoyed.

" You know he's not going to give up."

" Kelly, a proper education is very important to us," Kendall stated then yelled, " AND THIS IS A SUPPLY CLOSET!"

" Attention students, please report to Principle Rocques office." Gustavos voice said over the intercom. We all groaned and followed Kelly to Gustavo's office.

I just shook my head when I saw Gustavo had switched his office to make it look like a principles office. He was taking this school thing way to far but he didn't know how far our plans could go.

" I care about you, I do." Gustavo said in mock sincerity, " Let me tell you a story from my youth. My principle was a jerk and I vowed to myself that I would be a principle, a good one, fair, pleasent."

" But your none of those things." Carlos acknowledged and I just rolled my eyes, he always says the wrong things at the wrong times.

" Hey things don't always work out!" Gustavo shouted causing us all to jump just a little, " Bottom line is you are staying in the School of Rocque end of story."

" Gustavo-" He cut Kendall off by tapping on his name plate and I rolled my eyes, " Principle Rocque, its just this school isn't meeting our social and educational needs. We need a place that feels like a real school."

" Yeah one with girls." James admitted.

" With field trips." Logan added.

" One where I can blow things up." I through in not suprising the guys at all. I tend to be a little bit of a pyro maniac.

" And pie!" Carlos shouted gingerly. I hope he realized we are NEVER going to get pie.

" You go to my school, you play by my rules and I will find a teacher who can enforce those rules. A WWE superstar superteacher." Gustavo shouted.

" Oh please who are you going to get Chris ' the masterpiece' Masters." Kendall said, laughing in disbelief.

* * *

Naturally Kendall jinxed it and here we were, sitting in front of Mr. Masterpiece. But I am _not _complaining, especially when he tore of his shirt. Wow, I did not want to get rid of him. I felt a slap to my head and looked up to see James looking at me.

" Stop staring." He said almost seriously. I stuck my tounge out at him and focused on Mr. Hottie.

" Now I believe the way to a strong education is through a sound mind so throw your books away," We hesitated and he just yelled, " Throw your books away!"

So we did.

"Now lift your desks, except you little lady." He said winking at me.

" Huh?" The guys yelped and I smiled and sat back.

" Lift your desks!" He shouted and so they did.  
I found myself staring at James as he lifted the desk. I don't know why but there was something super hot about his muscles. What is wrong with me? This is my best friend.

The next day we ran into Tyler on our way out of the palm woods. He was so happy and joyful that I seriously just wanted to punch him in the face.

" Why are you so happy?" I grumbled.

" We have class outside today." Tyler exclaimed and rushed out to the pool area.

" Class outside." We said dreamily and of course we broke off into our own fantasy.

Next Kelly was snapping us out of our reveries telling us we'd be late for school.

" Mine had globe beach balls." Kendall said.

" Mine had test tubes and explosive chemicals." I sighed dreamily.

" Mine had a low student teacher ratio." Naturally that's what Logan would dream of.

" But how are we going to get rid of Mr. Masterpiece?" James asked and I yelped.

" But I like him." I pouted.

They laughed and Logan said, " No you like looking at him."

I crossed my arms, " Is there a difference?"

Kendall slapped the back of my head and sanpped, " Focus. Now my mom packed us corn chowder for lunch today right?"

The guys smirked and looked at their lunches and I just groaned. I already knew what was running through their minds. Looks like I wouldn't be enjoying Mr. Masterpiece any longer.

" Gahh why do I have to have a bunch of guys as best friends." I exclaimed and followed after Kelly to the limo, the guys in tow. Still smirking I might add.

* * *

" Now let me jot down something on how fitness and body oil, helps build a strong immune system." Mr. Masterpiece announced and did me the greatest pleasure of flexing along with it.

" Do we have to." I whined as he turned away and the guys prepared.

" Do you wanna blow things up or do sit ups for four hours?" James hissed quietly and sprayed himself with a spray bottle.

_He has a point._

" Fine." I grumbled and dumped out my corn chowder in front of James.

James shoved some of the corn chowder in his mouth and proceeded to make vomiting noise that did sound pretty convincing.

Mr. Masterpiece spun around at the sounds of James getting sick looking throughly disgusted.

" Woah Woah Woah!" He paniced looking at us nervously.

" Awesome, chunky vomit!" Carlos and I yelled. We all pulled out spoons and dived for the corn chowder.

" No don't touch that!" Mr. Masterpiece ordered but of course we ignored him.

I never really did like corn chowder, it always did make me sick. So the fact that I didn't actually throw up was a surprise to me. But we did our job and Mr. Masterpiece ran from the room screaming something about us being animals.

I threw away my spoon and washed out my mouth, " I hope your happy."

James threw an arm around my shoulders and sighed, " Oh we are."

" DOGS! CHIUAUA! Office now!" Gustavo yelled.

" Really! A CHIUAUA?" I yelled back and marched to his office.

The guys seemed to think this was the funniest thing on the planet. They were laughing so hard they weren't paying attention to little ol' me. I stepped into Gustavo's office held up a finger, telling him to wait one minute, and promptly slammed the door into the guys faces. I grinned smugly when I heard them hiss and yelp in pain.

" I think im beginning to like you." Gustavo realized when the boys stumbled in glaring at me.

I shrugged and sat down inbetween Logan and James.

" If my face is in anyway damaged, I will hurt you." James hissed.

" Baby." I coughed and looked at him innocently. He just ruffled my hair and looked toward Gustavo.

Gustavo slammed a huge blue book in fornt of us catching all of our attention.

" The ASPA offical school registry." Kendall read.

" And its filled with every ASPA licensed teacher that I can and will call. Everytime you chase one off I have ten thousand waiting in the wings." Gustavo yelled and chucked the book at Logan who caught it and tumbled out of his chair.

I laughed as I watched him struggle to sit back up while holding the book.

" It's a big book guys, your new teacher will be here in 30 minutes." Kelly said in a slightly sympathetic voice.

" You play by my rules. I win!" Gustavo shouted happily and marched out of the room laughing. Kelly in tow leaving us the book and a very smart Logan Mitchell.

" Well I guess we can kiss the Palm Woods school good-bye." James sighed.

" Maybe not, this isn't just a list of teachers, it has the rules every ASPA school has to follow." Logan realized looking through the pages.

" I smell brain." Kendall called and we all got up and crowded around Logan.

" Okay according to this we're entitled to hot lunches, outdoor breaks and interscholastic sports programs." Logan read off.

" We didn't get any of that!" Carlos exclaimed.

" Exactly. So if Gustavo wants to have a school here.." Logan left off for someone to finish.

" He has to play by these rules." Kendall finished.

" I smell plan!" James and I responded giving each other high-fives.

We grinned stupidly at each other and arranged for a ride back to the palm woods to collect the stuff for our plan to work. The guys branched off to their rooms and I went to mine and Katies.

" Katie! I need you help." I called to Kendalls little sister.

Katie looked up from her Pop Tiger magazine and asked, " With what?"

" What is something I can do to piss Gustavo off?"

She looked around our room thoughtfully until her eyes landed on my chemistry kit. Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July and it made me grin.

" Blowing stuff up always made your teachers mad in school." Katie remebered and my grin widened.

" You're a genius, Katie Knight." I exclaimed and hugged the small ten year old.

" I've been told."

I gathered my kit and walked out to meet the guys. They got pretty nervous when I brought out the kit.

" Why do you have that?" Carlos asked nervously and clipped his helmet strap.

I shrugged, " Just a way to full proof our plan."

* * *

When dumping the guys stuff all over the studio and playing basketball failed, it was my time to shine. I snuck away to our "classroom" and set up my chemicals. I put on my safety goggles because I wasn't _that _stupid. I placed the beaker over the bunson burner and ran under the metal desk that is usally occupied by a teacher.

I covered my ears and counted down, " five, four, three, two, one."

_BOOM!_

I knew I just ruined a perfectly good beaker but I couldn't bring myself to care. I hopped up and grinned at the destruction. Thankfully my burner was still alive but liquids and glass were sprawled across the burnt desk. I cheered as the guys came running in with a furious looking Gustavo.

" W-what happened?" Gusatavo stuttered furiously.

" Well you didn't supply a suitable lab for Chemistry needs so I made my own. Worked pretty well." I responded proudly and high-fived the guys.

" I think I should be worried that you know how to blow chemicals up, but this is just too awesome." Logan laughed and I grinned at him.

" OFFICE, NOW!" Gustavo raged making him look like the devil in a tie.

I quickly packed up my gear and followed them to the "principles office". We all sat down and waited expectantly for the storm to begin. I knew Gustavo had had the final straw because _who doesn't _get mad about someone blowing stuff up on their turf.

Gustavo threw down a ruler and began his lecture, " I am the principle of this school and I do not give into demands and your hooligan tatics do not scare . CANNOT. BEAT. ME. Now what you have done here cannot and will not go unpunished which is why I hearby expel you!"

We looked at him confused. How do you get expeled from a school that doesn't exsist, by your producer/ manager?

" What does that mean?" James asked lowly.

" It means you are kicked out of the School of Rocque! Now get out!" He shouted.

When we hesitated he yelled, " Go on!"

We slowly got up and walked out of the office not understanding anything. So when we shut the door we couldn't help but listen in on Gustavo and Kelly.

" So from now on I'll pick them up from the Palm Woods and bring them here by 12:30?" Kelly questioned sounding quite realived.

" Yup!"

We let out cheers of happiness. This was finally over and we could go to our dream school! James picked me up and swung me around and I felt something weird tingle up my spine but I dismissed it. We were going to the Palm Woods School!

We stood watching Katie's new commercial as we waited for the school bell to ring. I had to admit it was a pretty freaking funny commerical.

" Nice job." Kendall praised his sister and patted her on the shoulder.

" I am loving this town." Katie admitted.

Finally the bell rang and we rushed to the classroom that was definatly not a supply closet. I followed Katie and sat down next to her having a feeling the guys were going to do something insanly stupid.

Of course they did. Come on, squirt guns! I only laughed at them as they received detention and I left to find a new place to do my explosive chemistry. Hmm, Bitters office looked quite inviting.

**Well at first I didn't know if I was going to like this chapter but I ended up really liking it. I hope I didn't make Riley sound too much like a tomboy. Tell me what you think please, your reviews mean the world to me : ). **

**P.S. Give me any suggestions on a episode I can make up or something you want to see in a real episode. **

**Love, Jamie **


	3. Big Time Bad Boy

**Yo Yo Yo, what up what up? Im in a fantastic mood because I have a 4 day weekend! . Anyway, I don't know how this one will turn out but I hope its good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR only Riley : )**

**Big Time Bad Boy:**

_Kendall:_

_Rolling past graffiti walls_

_Billboards lighting up the block_

_Every one of us on a mission_

_Got a whole crew by my side _

_Cars beep beep when they pass us by, be ready to get down to business_

_All:_

_Because the night is young the line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but tonight the city is ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes, today was crazy but tonight,_

_The city is ours_

We finished the song and I had to say, I felt awesome. It sounded awesome and from one look at the guys, I knew they thought so too. There was something about that song that was just so enticing that there was no way not to like it. Even with Gustavo glaring at us, I knew we did awesome.

Logan cheered, throwing his arms up and hitting Carlos in the process. Carlos hit the ground and I was stuck between wincing and laughing hysterically. So when Carlos hopped right back up I went for laughing. That was until Gustavo walked in and I shut up, not wanting to anger the large man.

"Gustavo the song is great." Kendall commented, obviously trying to get on his good side.

"Umm of course it is; I wrote it." Gustavo responded smugly. Kelly and I rolled our eyes at his 'know-it-all' tone.

"But the band isn't great", Gustavo continued, making us jump"; what is missing is the secret Rock and Roll ingredient".

"Hair mousse." James said hopefully.  
" Chocolate mousse." Carlos suggested childishly.

"Bandanas?" I hoped and winked at James. James grinned

" Spandex? Please don't say spandex." Logan begged, cringing slightly.

"The bad boy." Gustavo responded, throwing an arm over Logan's shoulders, "The ill-tempered rebel, with a flare for synchronized dance, one of you boys has to be it." He says all of this as if it's supposed to get them psyched up or something. I just knew it was going to be a disaster, especially when James pointed to himself.

"I say it's Kendall." Gustavo said. Oh yeah, bad.

Kendall got wide-eyed and stared as if this was the most shocking news he has ever gotten. I could see where Gustavo would think Kendall to be the bad boy, he was the leader. But still this wasn't going to end well.

"Gustavo, why do we need a bad boy?" I questioned.

Kelly whipped out her phone and held it up. A voice recording of Griffin floated through it saying, "Gustavo, its Griffin, the band needs a bad boy. Bye."

I rolled my eyes at how the CEO can just make Gustavo do something with one phone call. I disliked our CEO so this made me dislike him even more.

"He's driving me crazy, but has also right because the bad boy is a rock and roll tradition." Gustavo proceeded to show us his other bad boys and all I had to say was yeah they were "bad".

Bad as in stupid. None of the guys could possibly be a bad boy. One, they don't turn their backs on each other. Two, they don't wear black clothes. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan just didn't fit the bad boy image.

"But we're best friends; we never turn our backs on each other." Kendall stated making us all grin. It was the rock hard truth and it only showed as James threw and arm around me, pulling me close.

There's that giddy feeling again. Stupid Riley, YOU DO NOT LIKE JAMES!

"It's not going to happen." I commented truthfully.

"Then let me let you in on another rock and roll secret. The bad boy is also the most popular member of the band makes the most money and dates the hottest models." Gustavo bribed and I knew he got to them as soon as James let go of me.

I backed up next to Kendall as the James, Logan and Carlos attempted to show Gustavo that they could be the bad boy. Kendall and I exchanged a glance thinking the same thing; 'great'.

* * *

Kendall and I trailed behind Carlos, Logan, and James as we made our way to the apartment. After an hour at the clothing store waiting for them to choose their "bad boy" outfits, we finally got them into the limo and back to the Palm Woods.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I thought out loud to Kendall.

"I do too, but hey it could be super fun to watch." Kendall responded giving a smile as the boys burst into the apartment door.

"Alright, but as soon as they start acting like jerks, i'm blowing up their stuff." I replied darkly, being completely serious.

Kendall laughed and led us into the apartment behind Carlos, James, and Logan. Momma Knight was looking at them confused.

"Gustavo says one of the boys has to be a bad boy." I explained and watched my best friends act like losers.

"But you're all nice boys." Momma Knight argued turning to the three boys who had their arms crossed trying to look cool and daring.

"Oh i'm so glad you're here, there's an axe maniac on the loose." Ms. Knight screamed suddenly grabbing onto Kendall and me.

We glanced at each other then to Katie. She quickly held up a poster that said, "No there's not".

"Oh mom we'll be extra careful, we promise." Kendall lied. But I nodded along with him, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"We want pizza, now!" The three "bad boys" shouted suddenly.

Mamma Knight and I raised an eyebrow turning to the boys with our arms crossed, daring them to say something else.

"Just kidding, we're sorry; we were just trying to be bad." They all mumbled at the same time, automatically backing down.

Momma Knight smiled and went to the kitchen, the three of them following like lost puppies. I found myself looking at James as he walked away. I didn't like the way he was acting, it wasn't James. Yeah Carlos and Logan were acting different too but it didn't bug me as much as James. I knew it was a stupid phase but still.

I sighed and snatched up a water bottle and taking a long swig. "So how long have you been crushing' on James?" Kendall asked, surprising me.

I immediately choked on the water that I had been drinking. I coughed, trying to get air to my lungs, past the burning. Kendall chuckled as he patted me on the back, waving off everyone's concerned glances. Kendall took the water bottle from my hands as if he were afraid it would murder me.

"Now that the water is a safe distance away, answer the question."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I hissed, not wanting to even think about _liking _James.

"Yes you do, every time James takes off his shirt you can't stop staring, you get annoyed when he talks about girls falling for him. Little Ri-Ri that's a classic sign of L-O-V-E." Kendall said looking between James and me.

"Take it back Kendall Knight." I warned, crossing my arms.

"I'm not because it's true; you're in love with James Diamond." Kendall teased, not at all intimidated.

I glared and said, "Last chance to shut up, eyebrows".

That just made him want to tease me even more. Oh it was on.

"Hey Carlos." I called innocently turning to my best friend.

He looked up, pizza hanging halfway out of his mouth. He gave me a quizzical look before asking, "What?"

"Kendall is threatening to burn your helmet." I lied and grinned evilly at Kendall.

Kendall's eyes widened as he realized what I had just did. Hey I warned him.

"You're dead Knight!" Carlos shouted and gave a battle cry before lunging after Kendall. Kendall gave a short scream before running from the apartment, Carlos on his tail.

I was doubled over in laughter knowing Carlos would take Kendall down and that would be my payback. Because Riley King is not in love with James Diamond.

* * *

Kendall and I sat to the side as the others decided to make a fool of themselves. They all looked like complete dweebs. Logan looked like some rich bro while Carlos looked bad up until he knocked himself over with a plank of wood. James was just…wow. No not wow in a good way.

Watching them show off their bad boy moves made me laugh with Kendall. They were so bad at being bad that it was hysterical. I ran over and pulled Carlos to his feet and helped him onto the chair we were at. He looked so dazed from knocking himself out that it only made me laugh harder.

"That was awful." I told Logan bluntly after his little dance.

He glared and pushed his bro hat onto my head, making it fall over my eyes. I huffed and pushed it up before glaring at the Big Time Brain.

"Okay so Kendall is the Bad Boy", Gustavo shouted and continued, "You're going to have to start wearing black clothing and start talking deeper and slower". He clapped his hands together and turned expecting us to follow him like slaves.

"You mean be fake." Kendall called making Gustavo stop in his tracks and turn around glaring, "I can't besides i'm terrible at faking."

We all nodded in agreement. Kendall was an awful faker. One time he tried to convince Carlos that his pet fish had died. He kind of gave it away when he started busting up in the middle of his speech to 'Sir Fishy gins'.

"Are you telling me you are going to ignore me and Griffin and the record company and not be our bad boy?" Gustavo shouted.

"Yeah pretty much." Kendall admitted with a 'duh' tone.

"Bad boy." Gustavo decided quickly.

Kendall groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder as Gustavo ordered Kelly to call Griffin. I patted Kendall's back as the others went to change out of their ugly clothes.

"Just refuse. It's that simple." I soothed

"Yeah I guess." Kendall mumbled.

We all gathered in the large sound booth standing in front of Griffin nervously. He didn't look to happy and it made me super nervous. This guy held all the power and could easily send us back to Minnesota with the snap of the fingers.

"Why isn't his back turned to the rest of the band?" Griffin asked Gustavo.

"Because he won't do as I say," Gustavo yelled then continued, "which makes him the bad boy."

"And I don't turn my back on my friends." Kendall added causing Gustavo to groan in frustration. I patted his back, showing him I was proud of him even as Griffin walked toward us.

"That's good, I respect that, but I said I wanted badly." Griffin said in that obnoxiously calm voice.

"Oh you want bad I'll show you bad." James, Carlos, and Logan said immediately trying to look bad for our CEO.

I cringed when Carlos knocked himself out…again. I'll tell ya, if he didn't have that helmet, he'd be brain dead or something. I smacked James and Logan in the back of the head so they would stop being "bad boys". They immediately stopped and we all looked at Griffin.

"A bad boy is someone parents would never let their daughters date," Griffin explained and turned back to Gustavo", and I'd let my daughter date any one of these boys, which is bad. Do something about this, or I will. Wait I already did."

We looked at him confused, wondering what he could have already done. Then my question was answered.

"Say hello to Wayne Wayne." Griffin announced as if he were showing everyone the president of the US.

Just then a boy no older than us walked in. He was wearing baggy black clothes, sunglasses that covered half his face and jewelry that should be illegal for how ugly it is. He was wobbling trying to look cool when really he just looked like a punk penguin.

"Yo yo i'm Wayne Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit i'm bad bad as my bling bling." Wayne Wayne rapped in a way that made me want to claw my eyes out. I just raised my eyebrow and cast a look at James, Logan, and Kendall. They seemed just as put off by this as me.

"Give Gustavo the contract, isn't he bad." Griffin said as his assistant chucked a huge contract into Gustavo's arms.

"Baddd," we all looked at Kelly with a warning glance, "but great, bad, but like in a good way-"

Gustavo cut her off by shushing her and waving his hand so she would shut up. "Wow." She breathed and stepped back.

"Now he's your bad boy and the bad boy always has to date the girls in the band, so Riley meets your new boyfriend." Griffin explained to me and gestured to Wayne Wayne who smirked at me.

My eyes widened and I squeaked before hiding behind James. There was no way I was dating this wannabe bad boy, ever.

"Wayne Wayne blow it up." Griffin said holding out his fist for Wayne Wayne to pound.

"Later later Grif Grif." Wayne Wayne said bumping fists with him before Griffin disappeared. I stepped back a little as Wayne Wayne turned to us. I could almost _feel _his eyes shooting into to me and man did it feel uncomfortable.

"Yo Wayne Wayne im- "James started putting out his fist. He was cut off when Wayne Wayne slapped his hand away.

"Wasting your time time, i'm not here to make friends; i'm here to take Big Time Rush to the next level," he growled getting into the guys faces before focusing on me", and to date you of course."

We stood dumbfounded as Wayne Wayne stormed off. Was this some kind of joke?

"There is no way Riley is dating him." The three boys chorused automatically causing me to sigh in relief. I let out a small scream when Carlos hopped up off the ground suddenly. He looked seriously dazed and out of it. If I wasn't worried about being set up with some guy I would have laughed at him.

"Yes she is and you are all going to like him because he is the bad boy and he's staying at the Palm Woods. So be good and make friend friends with Wayne Wayne." Gustavo yelled and walked off with Kelly.

"Whos Wayne Wayne?" Carlos questioned looking utterly confused.

"This cant be happening." I groaned and buried my head into James' back. James sighed and turned around before pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry your not really dating him, I'd never let that happen." James soothed and we all looked at him with wide eyes and a blush slowly creeping up my cheeks. "I mean we, yeah WE'D never let that happen, right guys?" James played off.

"Right." They chorused in an amused way. I nodded sadly but immediately feeling better when James took my hand.

They guys had always done this with me ever since guys started noticing me back in Minnesota. They didn't like any guy looking at me so one of them would always hold my hand and send these glares at anyone who dared trying to ask me out. It was always funny to me because I had never liked any of those guys anyway so id always play along. But I had never felt anything when James held my hand, now it was like fireworks. His hand sent warmth up my entire body and caused my stomach to do flips in the best kind of way. I liked it and I wasn't going to let go.

I smiled at James before we made our way to the limo.

* * *

" First he joins our band without our permission." James whispered as we watched Wayne Wayne flirt with the Jennifer's.

" Then he steals our girls, who have no interest in us but its till not fair." Carlos added. I didn't care about Wayne Wayne flirting with the Jennifer's, it meant he was away from me.

" Then he wants to date me and I don't even like him!" I admitted, burying my head into my hands.

" That's why we're going to get rid of him." Logan decided before turning to Kendall and saying, " Kendall get rid of him."

" Why me?" Kendall questioned.

" Because he scares us." James responded and we all nodded in agreement.

Kendall sighed and stood up in front of us. He was taking his i'm-about-to-say-something-totally-inspiring stance. " We are a band, we're going to do this together because we aren't afraid of some loud mouthed, backwards hatted, droopy pants wearing," We tried to get Kendall to stop talking because Wayne Wayne was walking up behind him. He finally got it and said, " He's right behind me isn't he?"

We all nodded and he turned around, quickly taking a step away from Wayne Wayne.

" You want trouble trouble Kendork, bring it bring it." Wayne Wayne challenged as we stepped up behind Kendall.

_Kendork? _Wow maybe I would use that because from the look on Kendall's face, I knew it bugged him.

" Yeah, We've decided there's only room for five members in Big Time Rush." Kendall responded smugly.

" Great great." Wayne Wayne retorted before pulling out his phone.

_Oh that can't be good._

" Yo Grif Grif, they agree with me, six in the band is too many." Wayne Wayne explained into his phone that was now on speaker.

" Sounds fresh Wayne Wayne. I'll stop by the studio tomorrow to see which one goes." Griffin responded, " Grif Grif out."

James yelped, his hand flying to his hair as if someone just threatened to shave it. The rest of us stared open mouthed at Wayne Wayne and at the possibility that one of us could be kicked out. There was no way any of us would let that happen though.

" See my contract states I'm allowed to front a band and I picked this one." Wayne Wayne explained deeply, holding up his novel sized contract.

With a sudden burst of dislike for this I guy I spoke up. " Ohh a contract we're so scared." I said in a mocking tone, getting grins from the other guys.

Wayne Wayne glared before continuing, " My contract also states that I get a posse." The bad boy snapped his fingers and three huge guys walked up. They were wearing baggy white clothes looking threatening and kind of scary. Loosing all my bravery, I squeaked and hid behind James…again.

" Scared now?"

We pause before Kendall stuck his arms out in front of us and pushing us back while we all let out a scared, " Yeah."

" Now," Wayne Wayne began and pushed aside my best friends to stand in front of me, " Its time you and me became a thing, starting with a kiss." He started leaning forward and I would have done something if there wasn't a flurry of movement behind him.

Suddenly Wayne Wayne was loosing balance and toppling over into the pool. He gave off a pretty big splash as he submerged under the water. I looked up to see James glaring at Wayne Wayne and the guys staring at him with their mouths open. I was assuming James was the one who pushed him in by the look in his eyes. It was anger and shock but also a little possessive. I had to admit, I kind of liked it.

" Not going to happen." James barked once wayne wayne broke the surface with his hat off and hair soaking.

" Wrong move pretty boy, POSSEE!" Wayne Wayne yelled glaring daggers at James.

" RUN!" Kendall shouted pushing us around Wayne Waynes' advancing posse.

I grabbed angry James' wrist and yanked him after us. We ran for the elevator, pushing the up button rapidly. For once the elevators opened quickly and the doors closed behind us, just as the posse caught up to us.

It only took a couple seconds for us to burst into fits of laughter at what just happened.

" James that was awesome." Carlos praised, doubling over in laughter.

James grinned and mock bowed. As I felt the elevator slow, I did something I didn't expect. I got on my toes, since James is a freaking giant, and kissed him on the cheek. All laughing seized and the elevator stopped.

" If you hadn't done that I would have been forced into a kiss with Wayne Wayne. Thanks." I explained with a shrug and walked out of the elevator, fighting an ever growing blush.

* * *

After learning about how fake Wayne Wayne really was, we knew we had to tell Gustavo. There was no way Mr. Poser Poser was staying in the band, especially when he kept on trying to kiss me. So that's how we found ourselves storming into Roucqe Records to complain to Gustavo.

" What do you want?" Gustavo yelled as we rushed in.

" Wayne Wayne is a total fraud." Logan exclaimed.

" He wants to kiss me!" I shouted and crossed my arms in a very childish way.

" He wants to kick Kendall out of the band!" James yelled disbelievingly.

Gustavos face scrunched up and said, " Really? I would have bet on Logan."

Carlos, James, Kendall and I were laughing for real while Logan just fake laughed and said, " Well you would have lost." I patted the distraught Logan on the shoulder, hopefully in a im-on-your-side way.

" Woah Wait, we can't let Wayne Wayne kick Kendall out of the band," Kelly said, " Gustavo, what are you going to do?"

We all looked at our producer expectantly. It was the first time I had seen the larger man actually look… worried. _Great. _

" Nothing." Gustavo said in a neutral tone that made my heart stop.

_Nothing. _He had to do something because if Kendall went, we all went. Kendall is the leader, the one who got us this far. The pressures of Hollywood would soon weigh down on us and what would we do if we didn't have our fearless leader and his im-super-inspiring speeches? There was no Big Time Rush without Kendall.

" Woah! Do nothing?" We chorused disbelievingly and followed Gustavo as he rushed out of his office.

" Gustavo, you can't let this poser tell you what to do with _your _band." Kendall insisted, bringing the producer to a stop.

Gustavo sighed and turned to us with a….sad expression. Wow never would have guessed he had emotions.

" Its not my band okay? Its Griffins," Gustavo said, " Look I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't had a hit in a while. This band is my ticket to the top and until I get back there… what Griffin says goes."

" We'll team up." Kendall persisted. He wasn't going to give up.

" NO." Gustavo commanded.

_Pshhh kill joy._

" We'll get cool codenames, I'll be Falcon." James suggested.

" I'll be the Snow Man." Logan added and I really wanted to slap my best friend upside the head.

I grinned and grabbed a spare tree hat that was left on the table from one of our other….plans. "And you'll need a tree hat." I insisted rushing forward and putting it on the mans bald head.

" No tree hats." Gustavo yelled throwing off the hat.

I pouted because man he really was a kill joy. I had some amazing ideas but no Mr. Stick In The Mud was being a jerk.

" Gustavo, we can come up with a plan." Kendall said eargly, determination rearing in his green eyes.

" Ohh they are really good at plans." Kelly added trying desperately to help us convince Gustavo.

" NO PLANS!" Gustavo shouted, immediately bringing down our hopes.

" Now! Here are the lyric sheets for the song you'll be performing for Griffin in ONE HOUR!" Gustavo said pulling out five sheets of music and a marker.

" James." Gustavo said as he wrote it down on the paper.

" Logan."

" Riley."

"Kendall."

"Carlos"

He handed us our music and I read what he wrote, trying desperately to not show the evil glint in my eyes.

" Study them, learn them, got it?" Gustavo demanded.

" Got it." We chorused.

_This was going to be F-U-N._

_

* * *

_

The plan unraveled perfectly. Kendall OWNED Wayne Wayne at rapping but Mr. Poser caused more destruction than Kendall. Even after Kendall destroyed Gustavos office, Griffin still like Wayne Wayne better.

" Whats next?" Griffin questioned in excitement.

Kendall sent us a distressed look because he was supposed to have won by now. We had nothing.

Wait.

I.

Am.

A.

Genius.

" You say the bad boy in the band always gets the pretty pretty girl, right?" I questioned Griffin with a raised eyebrow.

The guys looked at me in pure confusion but I wasn't going to give away anything. My plan was perfect and full proof.

" Of course. Thank you for reminding me and since your dating Wayne Wayne that bad boy off goes too-"

" Kendall." I said cutting off Griffin and put on a smirk.

" What?" Everyone yelled looking utterly confused.

" The bad boy dates the girl. Kendalls the bad boy and im dating him. Why do you think I wouldn't get with Wayne Wayne?" I said to the room.

My best friend's eyes widened when they realized what I was doing. I swear I saw James' eyes flash as Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist and pull me to his side.

" No your not! I've watched you, your not dating Kendork." Wayne Wayne yelled.

I smirked, internally hating what I had to do, and stood so I was in front of my blond best friend. I winked at him before I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled his lips to mine.

The kiss was nice but not amazing. It was simply warm and gentle, nothing more than a necessity. Kendall placed his hands on my hips in a gentle way that was nothing more than friendship. Before we broke off I could have sworn I heard someone's breath catch and the distinct sound of someone storming off. I broke the kiss and smiled at Kendall, amusement in my eyes.

I turned back to everyone's shocked faces. Carlos looked utterly lost as he stared between Kendall and I. Logan was analyzing us with his wide brown eyes, searching for something, anything to help him understand. James was…. James wasn't there. I furrowed my eyebrows but had no time to think before Griffin finally spoke up.

" Kendall wins!" Griffin shouted happily.

" No NO! Im the bad boy, ME!" Wayne Wayne cried in a desperate voice, switching his gaze from me to Kendall to Griffin.

" Dude, they just made out." Carlos piped up.

" They are right. Big Time Rush only needs five people in it. Wayne Wayne your out." Griffin explained causing a grin to grace my face.

" You can't fire me! I have a contract!"

" Your right. Your contract states you are to front _a _band. It wont be this one." Griffin said and snapped his fingers.

Immediately Griffins body guards escorted a distressed Wayne Wayne out of the studio taking Griffin with them. We all began cheering while Gustavo explained to Kelly that he was the one to allow us to make a plan. I hugged Logan, Carlos and Kendall in a group hug.

" That was a genius idea Miss. Riley King." Kendall admitted ruffling my hair.

" Yeah it was quick thinking." Logan added with a dimpled smile.

" Thanks. Guys wheres James?" I asked looking around for my best friend.

Carlos shrugged, " He stormed out while you and Kendall were fake making out."

" Crap." Kendall muttered running a hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was upset.

" What?" I questioned him.

" Riley, you might want to go find him. You know tell him the good news." Kendall insisted pushing me off in a random direction.

" Okayyy." I drawled out walking away from the room and into a random direction.

* * *

I found James on the roof of Rocque Records, staring over the railing. His eyes showed that he was deep in thought but he also looked troubled. What was wrong with him?

" James?" I called to the boy.

James jumped slightly before turning to look at me. Some kind of emotion fluttered through his eyes before they returned to staring out over Hollywood.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked up beside the troubled teen. " James, are you okay?"

" Are you and Kendall really dating?" James asked, still looking over the city.

I scrunched up my face at the thought of dating my best friend, " No. I kissed him to make Griffin think he was the bad boy. It worked."

James seemed to relax a little at my words. I didn't understand why James seemed so upset about me kissing Kendall when it was pretty obvious I only thought of him as a brother.

" Did-Did you enjoy kissing him?" James asked quickly as if he were embarrassed.

Suddenly my eyebrows shot up at my train of thought and it sent a shiver up my spine.

" James Diamond, are you jealous?" I asked in a scandalous tone.

James eyes widened as he caught on. " Im not jealous! Why would _I _be jealous of you and _Kendall_ ..?"

I just smirked meanwhile my heart beat faster and faster, " Whatever you say James." I sing-songed.

" Not jealous." He scoffed with his arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm before dragging him back inside, " Again, Whatever James."

**Oh yeah lamest ending on the planet! Oh well this took me a month to write so I got kind of tired. Anyway review this crappy chapter : )**

**Love, Jamie**

**P.P.S. Special Thanks to my BFF MacBec3 for reading this through for me:) **


	4. Big Time Love Song

**Hey im back : ) its awful that I keep updating this story and not **_**We Stick Together, Always. **_**No worries I haven't abandoned it but im just stuck. So to get over my writers block im doing this.**

**Big Time Love Song : )**

"Riley! Riley! Riley!" A voice shouted, shattering my once pleasant dream.

I groaned, mentally listing ways to murder whoever _dared _wake me up. Cracking an eye open, I was met with darkness instead of rays of sunshine like I expected. Okay not only did someone wake me up but they woke me up in the middle of the night, oh yeah someone was going to die. I blinked and opened my eyes all the way to see James's face hovering over mine.

"James, would you like to tell me why you're waking me up?" I groaned, rolling over and burying my face back into my pillows.

"No! No sleep for Riley." James insisted while pulling the covers off me.

The cold airs of our air-conditioned apartment wrapped around my body making me shiver and open my eyes in pure annoyance. James was standing beside my bed in sweat pants and a black v-neck. Due to my tiredness, I didn't even bother to stop the little voice in my head that exclaimed _damn he looked good_. I was to sleep deprived from endless hours of dancing Gustavo so harshly put us through.

"Alright, I'm up. What is going on?" I questioned the teen who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked like a kid who just received a bag of candy.

"Guess who's coming to visit for four whole days!" James replied looking way to wound up for a boy who complained about not getting his beauty sleep.

I ran a hand over my face, trying to get myself at least a little coherent. "Who James?" I asked, knowing I really didn't have to guess because he'd just tell me.

"Maddie!" James exclaimed with a blinding grin anyone could see in pitch black.

His answer did cause me to awake fully. Now I understood why he was so excited and happy. Madison Diamond was coming to visit her little brother and that easily called for all good emotions. Maddie Diamond is James' older sister by two years but was like an older sister to all of us. The eighteen year old is one of the coolest people on the face of this earth and having her come to visit would be a much needed break from Gustavo's intense training.

"Are you serious?" I squealed, immediately jumping out of bed and turning on the lamp beside my bed.

James nodded violently, "Her flight comes in the morning!"

My happy retort was cut off by a young irritated voice. "Could you two shut up?" Katie growled, giving us both a what-the-hell look that she easily adopted from her older brother.

"Go tell the guys." I ordered James who eagerly flew out of the room and I turned to Katie.

"Maddie's coming to visit!" I exclaimed to the annoyed ten year old. As if a light went on in her head, she immediately brightened at the mention of James' sister.

"No way!" Katie yelled, jumping out of her bed and following me out the door to the living room where James had dragged the others out of bed.

Carlos was looking unsteady on his own feet and had his helmeted head on Logan's shoulder as if his best friend was the only thing keeping him upright. Logan eyes kept closing before he would violently shake his head in order to keep them open. Kendall was standing, glaring daggers at James looking more angry than tired.

"Guys, Madison is coming to visit!" James yelled, latching onto Carlos's shoulder and shaking him viscously. That caused Carlos' eyes to shoot open, Logan's eyes to permanantley stay open and Kendall to stop glaring.

"Dude, you're kidding right?" Carlos shouted, grabbing onto James' forearms and staring at James with an excited grin.

James shook his head, "She's coming in the morning!" He explained, slapping away Carlos' hands to turn and give me a giant hug that made my stomach flutter.

James and Maddie were always really close and I was so happy that she was coming to see him. James was as close to his sister as he was to us and I couldn't imagine being away from any of them as long as James has been from Maddie. I was also excited because I finally had someone besides Katie to talk to about whatever I was feeling for James. There was no one better to ask than Maddie.

The six of us stayed up through the night, unable to sleep because of our excitement. We talked about the fun times we had with her and the different plans we had to do with Maddie. When morning rolled around Mama Knight just rolled her eyes as the six of us rushed around trying to get ready so we could all wait for her arrival.

Soon enough James and Ms. Knight left to go pick her up from the airport and the rest of us waited anxiously for her arrival.

"I'm bored." Carlos complained after twenty minutes of sitting around, waiting.

"I know what we could talk about." Kendall announced looking as devious as ever.

"What?" I questioned cautiously. I didn't like the fact that his devilish smirk was pointed at me.

"Let's talk about how in love you are with our very own James Diamond." Kendall replied and my eyes widened. Carlos and Logan looked at me in confusion and shock. Oh I was going to kill Kendall.

"You like James?" Carlos and Logan asked in unison.

I glared at Kendall as I replied with, "No I do not like James." My words came out not as strong as I had wanted.

"Your right you don't like him," Kendall said and I almost sighed in relief till he continued, "You _love _him."

"I don't love James!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air and glaring at Kendall.

"Yes you do." Kendall retorted with a smug look on his face.

"No I don't." I replied sounding like a child.

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

I cursed when Kendall started laughing at the oldest trick in the book. "You know I can see it." Logan said causing Kendall to stop laughing and me to change my glare to Logan.

"See what? There's nothing to see." I said while pouting.

Logan's response was mercifully cut off by the fact that the front door burst open and entered Maddie Diamond. Only one word could describe Maddie and that was perfect just like her brother. I think the Diamonds in general were just all around perfect. Maddie had long chesnut hair and deep brown eyes that she got from her mother unlike James who got his father's hazel eyes. She was thin and fit like a model but that wasn't what she was going for as a career, nope, Maddie Diamond was becoming a lawyer. She _was _the only one in that family who didn't really care about looks. That's why I loved her; she is the most humble person you will ever meet.

After warm encounters were exchanged, I dragged Maddie to mine and Katie's room where Maddie would be residing for her visit. The boys had excused themselves and went down to the pool while Mama Knight and Katie went over Katie's homework.

"Are you sure about giving up your bed for me? I don't mind crashing on the couch Ri." Maddie said as I helped her set one of her bags on my bed.

"Not at all Maddie. That couch may be hideous but it is quite comfy so don't feel bad." I explained with a wave of my hand.

Maddie flashed me a smile and before looking around the room. Her eyes immediately found my chemistry set that was my desk. "Some things never change with you." Maddie murmured out with a wry smile.

I would have replied if I hadn't heard a familiar shriek through the open window in my room. Maddie and I rushed to the window just in time to see the Sim's twins push Carlos into the pool.

Maddie shot me a questioning look and shook my head and muttered a 'don't ask.' I was about to turn away when I saw Logan, Kendall and James stand to attention and flex. I furrowed my eyebrows until I saw a blond pass by and all four of my best friends try to run after her. I groaned because I knew I would have four boys with crushes on my hands for a while.

"I'm going to go break them up, make yourself at home." I told Maddie and rushed out of 2J to go handle my friends.

I arrived to the pool only to see Kendall, Logan and Carlos trying to pin James down to the concrete. I really hated it when they fought over a girl because they were always such a pain, especially James; I hated it when James fought for a girl. Not because I'm jealous or anything.

Just as I was about to jump forward and break up their fighting, Kelly appeared out of no where next to me with a mega-phone and a cell phone.

"What are they doing?" Kelly asked as she stared at the boys.

"Fighting over a girl," I sighed out before eyeing the mega phone, "Can I borrow that?"

Kelly just smirked and handed it to me. I chuckled manically before pulling the button and putting my mouth to the speaker, "Idiots known as Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan would you be as kind as to STOP ACTING LIKE LOVE SICK CAVEMEN?"

The guys jumped and pressed their hands to their ears at the sound of my screaming. I had the desired effect on them and passed the device back to Kelly.

"Jeez Riley what was that for?" Carlos whimpered and continued to rub his ears with that kicked puppy look.

"You guys were being annoying." I said and shrugged.

"And all of you are wanted at the studio, so get dressed and meet me in the lobby in ten! Move it!" Kelly ordered making the mega phone blare.

In ten minutes we were climbing into the limo, having left Maddie with Mama Knight and Katie. The whole way to the studio the guys gushed and sighed about the new blond from North Carolina. It annoyed me to no end but I knew I couldn't just slap them all to knock them out of it, unfortunately.

When we finally got into the studio, Gustavo was leaning up against the piano with sheet music and a huge, giant guy was in the corner. I furrowed my eyebrows at the unknown man and also got even more confused when I didn't get sheet music.

"What's going on?" I asked Gustavo with crossed arms.

"Today the boys are going to sing a love song; it's a slow song about love." Gustavo explained slowly as if talking to a room of small children.

"What about me?" I questioned, nervously eyeing the huge guy just staring at us.

"I'll get to you Chihuahua." Gustavo snapped causing me to put my hands up in surrender.

"The record company wants one your songs to be a ballad." Kelly told the guys.

"Alright does anyone else notice the huge guy in the corner?" Kendall burst out suddenly and we all raised our hands, letting him know we did in fact see the giant.

"That is Freight Train, he's in charge of making people do what I say." Gustavo replied as we watched the man.

We all jumped and nervously hid behind each other when Freight Train punched a clean hole into the wall. My jaw dropped and I knew I would never do anything to piss this guy off.

"Now Riley it is time for me to show your usefulness to me." Gustavo shouted, turning to me.

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow in a silent question. "Griffin wants you to write a love song of your own, one girls can relate to and it needs to be done and ready to perform on Sunday."

My eyes widened in disbelief and what he said sunk in. Me, write a song. Sure I can write but I never thought any of that would become useful in a band where music was written for us. I couldn't do it, not in such short time and not when I knew people would be listening to it.

"But Sunday is tomorrow, I can't write a song in less than two days! I'm not even in love!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are." I heard Kendall cough and I promptly shoved my elbow in his stomach.

"You will do it Chihuahua or you're fired!" Gustavo shouted.

I groaned in defeat before stomping out of the room to find me some coffee and a private studio that I could work in. It was going to be a very long day especially with the knowledge that James…and the other guys, were in love with a girl they've never even spoke to. Oh yes a very long day.

* * *

I spent an hour trying to come up with something on the piano. I kept hitting random keys just praying for something to click but nothing did. Finally I gave up with that instrument and decided I needed to go onto the guitar but looking around, I found none.

"Back to the Palm Woods then." I grumbled and snatched up some sheet music before leaving the small studio.

On my way to ask Kelly for a ride home I ran into to Mama Knight, which alone surprised me. "Hey Mama Knight, what are you doing here?" I called, catching up with the women.

"Katie decided to do her project on Gustavo so I brought her here. Why aren't you with the boys?" She said.

"I'm being ordered to write a song by myself so here I am. Can I have a ride home; I need to get some things?" I replied with shrug.

"That's tough but I know you can do it and of course now come one." Mama Knight encouraged and nodded toward the exit of Rocque Records.

I warmed at her words and gave her a smile in thanks before following her to her van. When we got back to Palm Woods, Kendall's mom went straight up to the room but I stopped and observed quite a funny sight.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos were crouched behind a planter staring at the new girl. Carlos was dressed in a bad boy outfit and I knew they were going to try and impress the blond. I briefly wondered where James was before sauntering up to their turned backs.

"What are you doing?" I loudly whispered causing them to jump and spin around.

"Stop scaring us like that Ri. We're trying to get the girl." Kendall hissed and pulled me down and out of sight.

"You're not going to get her by being creeps." I informed them.

"Just watch. Okay, we'll draw Palm leaves to see who gets to ask her out first. Short one wins." Logan quipped in a "British accent" that made me smirk.

The whole asking her out thing was a disaster just like I had predicted. Carlos was practically shot down and Logan was obviously marked territory by Camille and Kendall didn't even get a chance.

"Told you." I snickered.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at me before asking like the kind Carlos he is how the songwriting was going.

"Awful. I can't think of anything so I'm going to go get a notebook and my iPod and see if that helps any. Maybe I'll even blow up something." I replied with a shrug.

Kendall put a hand on my shoulder and gave me that look that said he knew it all. "Just think of James, Riley. I'm not accusing you of being in love with him just…do it." He said in a tone that was comforting and knowing.

I rolled my eyes and knocked away his hand before retreating to the elevator. Thinking about James, though, made me wonder where he was again. Just as I was going to go back and ask the guys, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered as I hit the second floor button.

"Riley, you have to save me!" James's voice yelled through the phone in a panic.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Save you from what?"

As the elevator doors opened he replied with a shaky, "I have to get an allergy shot so I can stop sneezing for the love song."

I cringed because I knew James was simply petrified of shots like no other. I would have to hold the sixteen year olds hand every time he had to get blood taken. He was a simple wimp when it came to them.

"I can't come and save you, I have to get this song done James. You'll be fine. Hey while I have you here, can I borrow your guitar. I promise no one will know it's yours."

"You're the only who knows about me playing guitar and IT BETTER STAY THAT WAY…..NO KELLY DON'T MAKE ME-" the phone call ended and I assumed Kelly had gotten to James.

I rolled my eyes at how protective James was of his guitar playing. It was dumb but whatever James was James. I entered 2J and went to my room to find Maddie.

"Hey you look annoyed." Maddie said as I walked into the room.

"I am. Gustavo is making me write a love song and I'm completely blocked." I explained dropping down onto to Katie's bed face first with a huff.

"Write it about James." Maddie said as if that solved everything.

"I don't love James." I snapped but even to me it sounded pathetic.

"Your lies are getting weaker every time Riley." Maddie replied softly sounding exactly like Kendall; comforting and knowing.

"I can't be in love with James. It would ruin everything so as far as anyone's concerned, I don't love James." I mumbled out and the lie seemed to click in my head and I shot up.

"So I'll ask one more time. Are you in love with James?" Maddie asked as she eyed the glint in my eyes.

With a smile curling on my lips I whispered out a 'no' and shot of my room with a notebook in hand. I bolted to James and Carlos's room and reached under James's bed where I knew his guitar was. When I found it, I grabbed the neck and rushed out of the apartment with one destination in mind; the studio.

I was completely absorbed in writing in my notebook and ignored Kendall, Carlos and Logan as Freight Train took us back to the studio in the limo. Everything was just coming to me now that I knew I was lying this whole time. Maybe I was in love with James and I was just lying this whole time. Of course I would keep telling that lie because no one could know but I finally had a start on the song.

"There you are Riley, we've been looking everywhere for you." A familiar voice yelled stepping into what I deemed my studio.

* * *

I looked up from where I spread on the floor with James's guitar on my stomach to find none other than James himself. I had been lying there ever since my writing surge ended and hadn't been able to come up with a beginning to the dang song. My stomach fluttered at the sight of him and it reminded me I still haven't gotten the song done and I had to perform it tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked walking over and towering above me.

"Mourning the fact that I can't finish this song." I replied, lying my head back down on the ground.

"You do know that it is ten o'clock at night right? You've had us all worried yet here you are whining about your song," James muttered out and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, "come on, Mama Knight's out front."

I grabbed onto his hand and allowed him to drag me up while I ignored the electrical storm running through me. I grabbed his guitar and my sheet music and notebook. I was too tired and worn out to ask him about his shot and their song and when I got into the van, I was out for the count.

I was awoken by the sounds of someone moving stuff around. I groaned and cracked my eyes open only to find myself in James and Carlos's room. I sat up slowly and saw it was Carlos opening and shutting his dresser so that meant I was in James's bed. I blushed madly and cleared my throat to get Carlos's attention.

"Hey Ri, bout time you got up! We have to get to the studio." Carlos exclaimed spinning around with a wide grin.

"Why am I in James's bed?" I asked because that was the only thing my mind could comprehend right now.

"Well you fell asleep in the car so James put you in here because he didn't want to just dump you on the couch." Carlos explained, turning back to grab some clothes.

I blushed and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I was not going to act all giddy because my best friend cared about my well being. Any of the guys would have done the same thing. _Yeah, but it wasn't just your best friends, it was the guy you're in love with,_ A voice said in the back of my mind. I promptly ignored it and thought of something Carlos said earlier.

_We have to get to the Studio._

I hadn't finished the song. I had to perform it soon and I hadn't even finished it. I scrambled out of the bed and rushed to my room where I found Maddie and Katie getting ready for the day.

"Guys, I haven't finished the song!" I exclaimed and I ran to my dresser and found a shirt and jeans to easily throw on.

"Slow down there speed racer, you got this. You have two hours, you can do this." Maddie said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me rapidly as if to shake some sense into me.

Hoping to help my nerves, Mama Knight allowed me to drive us to the studio in her car. Yet by the time I pulled up, I was still freaking out. "Guys, give us a minute." James said suddenly, motioning to him and me.

The guys smirked along with Katie and Maddie and got out leaving me alone with James. James slipped into the passenger seat without a word as I slipped in cd I knew would relax us both.

"You know just what I like to listen to." He murmured quietly as music played through the radio.

"It just that we like the same stuff." I replied with a small smile even though I knew what he said was true.

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before saying, "I wasn't in love with Jo."

I crooked an eyebrow at him. "I already knew that. Just like I know Logan and Carlos aren't but I have a feeling that Kendall might be."

"Yeah probably. I just have to face the fact that I won't find love." He sighed out dramatically while giving me a smirk and fixing his messed up hair. Once again it clicked, the words hit me and I had it.

"James go do your song. I have to finish mine but tell everyone I will be there." I rushed out and turned off the car before grabbing his guitar and running to the entrance leaving a confused James. I didn't care, I had it.

I finished the song just as I heard the guys finish singing and Griffin approving. I booked it to that studio when I knew he was probably asking about me. "I got it, I got the song!" I yelled running into the studio and shooing out my best friends. I made sure the band had the sheet music and I had James's guitar strapped around me.

I took a small breather and grinned when Maddie gave me a thumbs up. "Get on with it." Griffin said breaking my little break.

I nodded and hoped this wouldn't blow up in my face.

_I don't think that passenger seat/Has ever looked this good to me/He tells me about his night/And I count the colors in his eyes/He'll never fall in love he swears/As he runs his fingers through his hair/I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong/And I don't think it ever crossed his mind/He tells a joke I fake a smile/That I know all his favorite songs and/I could tell you his favorite colors green/He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth/His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes/And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie/He looks around the room/Innocently overlooks the truth/Shouldn't a light go on?/Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?/He sees everything black and white/Never let nobody see him cry/I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine/I could tell you his favorite colors green/He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth/His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes/And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie/He stands there then walks away/My God, if I could only say/I'm holding every breathe for you/He'd never tell you but he can play guitar/I think he can see through everything but my heart/First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"/So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle/Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green/He loves to argue oh and it kills me/His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes/And if you asked me if I love him/If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I clutched the guitar as I looked at their gaping faces, waiting for any sign of approval. "Perfect. Now I still want a slow love song and put the word baby in it." Griffin said suddenly and left with his associates. The guys cheered and ran in along with Katie and Maddie. First Maddie tackled me with Katie and congratulated me.

Carlos kept gushing about how awesome it was while Logan ruffled my hair fondly. Kendall put a hand on my shoulder and leaned close in. "I thought you said you weren't in love with him."

I looked up at Kendall with a sad smile and murmured, "I'm not." He gave my shoulder another squeeze and let me go to be enveloped by James.

"I knew you could finish it. Now who is this guy the song is about?" James said and I felt my heart break a tad. He was so dense sometimes!

"Someday you'll know James, someday." I told him, patting on the cheek and stepping away from his hug. Maybe he didn't know that I loved him but I least I finally faced the fact.

**Finally i did this! Please let me know what you think; it means so much to me when you do. So take a sec and drop a word por favor :) **

**Also let me know what episode from the first season i should do next. i was thinking either big time demo or skipping to big time dance and then to second season because im kind of done with season one. let me know.**


End file.
